Clarity 3: an end?
by cjm184
Summary: part 3 of 3 (?) of the Clarity series. enjoy and there might be more. not sure yet.


**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT, AND THE NAME OF THE SHIP. ALL ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I'm just playing in the sandbox.**

**On the U.S.S. Nightsword.**

"Ready Celeste?" Elisa asks her. She nods, a smile on her face. Treina orders the Dark Horse task force to move out, to the Risa system. Risa. "Cerana avoided going there herself. He must think I'm the same. I say let's go full speed." Celeste speaks out. Treina nods and the ships go to warp.

**2 days later in the Risa system.**

The five ships come out of warp to a sight. Surrounding the main planet of the system, were disabled ships floating everywhere. Most of them seemed to be Federation vessels with the crew on leave on the planet. "What is he doing?" Treina asks the stunned people. They all shake their heads. "Ok I've sent a message back to Command about this. They need to know." The comm officer of the Nightsword says. Treina nods before a hail from the planet comes in. "Federation vessel that entered the system, cease your attacks. these vessels are part of your Federation and are simply here for leave." Treina replies, "This is the U.S.S. Nightsword and the support ships of the task force Dark Horse. We are here to arrest the Captain of the U.S.S. Bulwark of Dawn for crimes against fellow Starfleet officers." The channel is silent for a moment before "He is on the planet right now, the ship is behind the disabled ships. He said that he deserves a nice vacation for his long service. What should we do Captain?" Treina thinks for a minute before she says "Do not approach him. He's to be considered dangerous and a flight risk. We will take care of things here." They respond with "Got it." Treina opens channels to the other four ships of the task force, "I want you guys to start beaming over to the disabled ships and see if you can do anything. I will take the Nightsword and get into range of the Bulwark of Dawn and have a team beam over and secure the ship." The four ships move out and follow the orders of Treina. The Nightsword moves around the ships until it is in transporter range of the Bulwark. "Open a channel." Treina commands and the comm officer does so. "U.S.S. Bulwark of Dawn, this is the U.S.S. Nightsword, respond now." The viewscreen flickers to the bridge of the Bulwark, with the first officer standing there. "U.S.S. Nightsword you must understand, we didn't have a choice. The captain has gone crazy and he threatened to beam us out into space if we didn't fire on those ships. We only disabled them though. We don't know what's going on though. He had taken command of the battle bridge and overrode our control of everything except comm channels. The shields are lowered though." Treina sighs then motions for an away team to beam over and they do. "Away team secure the Battle Bridge. I'll be sending another team to secure the Bridge." She then turns to the crew of the Autumnal Shadow. "I want you guys to be that team." They nod and then 5 minutes later beam over and appear on the viewscreen. "Captain Treina, I can override his commands from here. He didn't seem to expect an officer who knows all the override codes of a Captain to beam over." T'vrell says. Treina stares at the screen for a minute before asking "And how do you know those codes?" T'vrell responds "Because Cerana taught me them because she had trouble remembering most of them. The only code I don't know is the Omega." Treina sighs then nods "Do it. But leave the shields down." T'vrell does so then locks the controls to the main bridge. Celeste then asks to be beamed back over. Treina agrees and then Celeste comes onto the bridge of the Nightsword. "I know The Omega code." She tells Treina. "How?" "In case Cerana was ever unable to transfer command of the ship over to someone in time, I could use it to take temporary command until we got her back or returned her body to Starfleet. She trusted me with that part of it. It's in my file. Anyway I want to go down on the planet and be a aprt of the team to arrest the Captain." Treina nods then thinks. "Ok Celeste, you can come. I am going now so come on. Bulwark Away team 2 beam back over to be replaced." The bridge crew of the Shadow come back and then Treina, Celeste, the Bridge crew of the Shadow and some security officers beam down to the planet not far from the rogue captain. they walk up to him. Treina then takes the lead. "Captain Gonzalo of the U.S.S. Bulwark of Dawn, for violations of Federation and Starfleet laws I am placing you under arrest." Gonzalo looks at the group assembled and shouts "ME! You should be arresting them for mutiny." Treina responds "They have been cleared by Starfleet Command, Officers place that disgrace of a Captain under arrest." Gonzalo laughs "Nice try, but you forgot about MY ship." He taps his emergency transporter beacon and waits. 2 minutes later nothing happens. He looks around while Treina raises an eyebrow. "Why isn't it working?" Gonzalo says. "Because we didn't forget you had a ship. And was attacking those ships with crew on shore leave necessary?" Gonzalo says "Yes. I couldn't have them going back to Command and reporting on my position. How'd you find me here?" "Your ship. It has a Federation IFF tag." Treina replies. The officers then take Gonzalo and beam him up to the Nightsword's brig. Celeste looks around and then says "I can tell why Cerana hated coming here. The emotions are overwhelming for me, and she was a much Stronger empath." Elisa nods "That's what she told us. It's why she stayed onboard in a slightly shielded room, doing her favorite pastime. Reading books from various cultures. She was a great officer, commander, captain, and friend." The whole Crew nods then stays silent for a moment in respect of their lost friend. Celeste then looks up at Treina. "Would you mind giving us a lift after this? I want to bring her back to Betazed. She deserves that much." Treina nods and then they all beam back to the Nightsword. By this time the disabled ships have been repaired and the Bulwark of Dawn is about to warp to ESD, to report in for security sweeps and to get a new Captain. The security teams are still there to make sure everything goess well. The Dark Horse task force forms up and then the 6 ships enter warp and return to ESD and Starfleet Command.

**10 Days later. Betazed**

The crew of the Autumnal Shadow, Treina, and some of Starfleet Command stand in a cemetery in full dress uniform. they are surrounding a grave. They all are silent, paying their respects to the fallen officer as each of the Bridge crew hold something from Cerana, a memento for all of them except for Celeste. She has taken the rest of the items and placed them in the house they have here on the planet. As the light starts to fade, rays appear and shine on all of the members gathered there, all of them gaining a bit of Clarity on things, feeling more at peace then they did before, which is all Cerana wanted to do.


End file.
